you shook me so hard, baby
by jinxed-lulu
Summary: Collection of drabbles, oneshots, and prompt fills; all Hyde and Jackie.
1. all of my love (to you)

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **prompt:** the way you said I love you: as we huddle together, the storm raging outside.

 **word count:** 334

* * *

 _ **all of my love (to you)**_

* * *

Letting out a tiny tired sigh, she nuzzled deeper into Steven. They were cuddled up on the cot in his room; his arms tightly wrapped around her and one hand played with her hair, while her head rested on his chest, soothed by his beating heart. It was the kind of peace that Jackie only found with him, where she didn't feel the need to talk just to feel less alone.

It was quiet except for the muted sounds from the storm outside—rain pelting against the house, echo of thunder and crackle of lightning. Blending almost seamlessly with the Led Zeppelin playing.

Jackie couldn't ever remember a time in her life when she felt safer. Not even as a little girl dancing with her daddy on his toes. Or when her mom actually paid her attention, buying her extravagant dresses and dolls. Even as a child, if Jackie understood one truth, it was that while her parents might love her, they didn't love her _enough_.

Unable to stop herself, she inhaled Steven's masculine woodsy scent, allowing it to calm her almost instantly. Then placed a delicate kiss to his collarbone that only she'd know about.

His lips brushed the top of her head gently. "Love you, doll," he whispered so quietly she'd almost missed it.

"I love you," began Jackie as she brought a hand up to scratch the hair at the nape of his neck, "too, Puddin'." She'd spoken through a dazzling smile, and though he couldn't see it, Jackie didn't doubt he knew it was there.


	2. don't let me down

**prompt:** "Do _not_ come in!"

 **word count:** 1,120

* * *

 _ **don't let me down**_

* * *

"Jackie…"

Eyeing Donna in the passenger seat at a stoplight, Jackie gives her a face that simply dares her to make this worse. "Yes?"

Her friend visibly swallows and starts tapping her fingers on a denim covered thigh. Giving a curt nod Jackie returns her focus to driving them back home. Their friendship had been hard won and wasn't quite back to where it once was, but as the only real female friend Jackie had, Donna was the only option.

A few days ago she'd become aware that she was _late_. Of course being pregnant with Steven's child in her twenties was astronomically better than in her teens, and with the child of Michael Kelso. It was still not an outcome Jackie wanted ( _yet_ ); wanting to enjoy her youth for a little while longer.

And that's how she found herself driving far away from Point Place with Donna at her side to get pregnancy tests. Because the very last thing Jackie wanted was Betty Dorsten, the gossip who worked at the local pharmacy and was friends with Mrs. Forman, to blab all about it to her over the phone later that night. Jackie wouldn't have been all that surprised if half of Mrs. Forman's juicy information came from that woman.

"You and Hyde have been back together almost two years now," said Donna hesitantly. "And you've been living together for around one of them, right?"

"Listen lumberjack, I don't want to talk about this. Ok? I want to spend the time until the results pretending I have no problems," stressed Jackie as she turned on to Donna's block.

Her friends acknowledging smile is strained and Jackie can at least appreciate the effort. Donna Pinciotti is a protector—much like Steven if someone they love is in real trouble, neither of them can truly relax. It's always made Jackie feel special to have two of the fiercest protective people in her corner. Not that she'd ever really admit it aloud.

"Everything's going to be alright, you know that don't you?" her friend pushed one last time, as Jackie pulled in front of Donna's house.

She steeled herself, then put on her bitchest expression, refusing to let Donna worry about her all night. "That's easy for _you_ to say. You're not possibly carrying the spawn of the twitchiest man-child in town!"

"I love you too, midget," sassed Donna in return, before she returned to her fussing. "You call me as soon as you can tonight. No excuses! Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jackie rolled her eyes and drove off before Donna could insult her in return. That at least allowed her to smile for a little while.

 **-XXXXX-**

Once inside her apartment, Jackie paused for nothing except to check the time, and realizing Steven would be getting off work in 10 minutes, made her speed things up.

But as she sat on the recently washed bathroom rug, waiting for two different types of tests to determine her fate, Jackie learned how bad her luck had become. The sound of the door (that was locked) opening signaled that Steven had taken off work early. It was known to happen from time to time; he'd cook them a nice dinner and they'd relax together doing whatever they felt like in the moment, while they smoked a bit and Steven drank a few beers.

The pressure from the situation and her Puddin's sweet gesture finally had tears coming to her eyes that Jackie valiantly refused to let fall. And that battle was lost once she heard Steven's confused voice call out her name.

"In the bathroom, Puddin'. I'll be out in a moment," her voice shook and only someone like Kelso could doubt her tears.

The knob started to turn reminding Jackie that she hadn't locked it. In one quick move she'd jumped to her feet and reached over to lock it just in time. "Do _not_ come in!"

"Yeah, ok, sure," his tone became mocking. "I know something is wrong, doll. Just let me in."

Silence was her answer. Returning her gaze to the tests that would have her answer.

"Jackie," Steven began sternly, "I will remove this doorknob if I have to. This will be much easier if you'd just open the damn door."

Knowing him, she'd have exactly a minute to act or he really would get tools and remove the knob, Jackie slowly turned the lock. The moment he stepped in and surveyed the bathroom, Jackie knew exactly when he'd spotted the two tests resting on the counter.

"Jackie…?" His voice was strained and seemed unable to finish the question.

"I'm _not_ pregnant."

Steven inhaled sharply and released it in a huff. "And you didn't tell me why?"

"I didn't want to say anything until I knew," Jackie told him, but kept her eyes locked on her pink polka-dot socks.

His hand gently turned her to face him before moving to cup her cheek. Steven's blue eyes gazed at her softly (no sunglasses, no forced blankness) leaving his love open for Jackie to revel in. Leaning down he brushed a light kiss to her forehead, and buried his nose in her hair for a minute or two.

Steven pulled back a bit and moved his hands to rest at her hips. "Jacks, I—this _isn't_ like last time, ok? I wouldn't have shut down and pushed you away. I want to be there for you when stuff like this happens. Alright?"

"It wasn't like _that_ —" she paused to lick dry lips and collect her thoughts "—well, not exactly like that. I wanted to pretend like it wasn't happening, until I couldn't anymore. I'm not ready to be a mom; we haven't had enough time just us, so I'm selfishly not wanting to invite someone else into our lives."

"I got it, grasshopper," he told her with a bit of a smile. "But next time? Your ass better come to me, or I'm going to be _pissed_."

Jackie simply nodded understanding, and blinked back tears. She knew how lucky she was to have someone like Steven in her life.

"I'm gonna get dinner started. You take one of those girly baths with bubbles and candles to relax."

When he reached the door, Jackie grabbed his hand and he turned back to look at her.

"Thank you, Puddin'. I love you, so much."

"Anything for you, doll."


End file.
